


Nevermind The Exit Signs

by spattergroit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: 80s Music, F/F, Making Out, holtzmann loving on patty, i too hate shopping malls, toltzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/pseuds/spattergroit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann hates shopping malls. But she loves Patty. And since Patty loves shopping malls, now Holtzmann does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind The Exit Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your reviews and kudos and love. I have truly never enjoyed writing a pairing as much as I have with this one. I have a flowing series going and this story definitely takes place between [What's In A Name?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7587460) and ["Patty"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7606381). You definitely don't need to read those two to enjoy this one but that's the flow of the story. Thanks so much for reading!

When Jillian Holtzmann found herself sitting on a waiting bench at a Macy’s, she decided that this was in fact not how she envisioned her day with Patty would go.

A handful of things that Holtzmann loved were as followed: Engineering. Patty Tolan. Abby Yates. Erin Gilbert. Kevin Beckman. Faraday cages. Playing pranks on Kevin. Pringles. And yes, Patty's dimples were also very high on the list of things that made her day better, too.

But also, Holtzmann was a realistic person. She hated a few things, too. Heights. Ghosts possessing her friends. Misogyny. Kevin's jokes. Days without Patty. And now, she was adding shopping malls to that.

The only true reason she had joined and it was her fault is because Patty was going and she wanted to tag along. Lately, getting time completely alone with Patty was becoming a rarity. Patty had dove head first into her History Doctorate at CUNY so most days, she was hidden in a public library (Patty _was_ the only person in the world that still spent her time in the library reading) and when she was with them, it was when she was needed for a particularly tricky bust that required all their help. OR, when it was time to her do her part of the Ghostbusters' duties.

One of those duties, much to Holtzmann and Abby's displeasure, involved doing public interviews. Holtzmann's interviews never went well - despite the audience reception of her. Apparently, she had been a "favorite" among the crowd of children that she often came across when she was out getting lunch. And she always spent a great deal of her time arguing about engineering with a man that hadn't even had an Associate's Degree.

These things were always best suited for Erin (who loved to talk a lot more than she let on) and Patty (who was just a natural in front of a camera).

So in a week's time, the rotation had made its way round to Patty. Patty always relished in these moments and decided that she was going to the mall to purchase a new outfit for her latest interview.

It was the least the mayor could do.

"Headed to the mall now. See y'all later," was Patty's casual remark as she slipped the strap of her backpack purse over one shoulder.

Holtzmann, who had been sitting at a desk, screwdriver in one hand and formerly abandoned spaghetti strainer now being turned into her next best creation, snapped her head in Patty's direction and immediately dropped the items she had in her hand on the table.

"Hold up! I'm coming with!"

She jumped up so fast that she'd nearly gotten tangled in the wires sitting to the left of her, thus almost strangling her.

"You're going to kill yourself is what you're going to do," Abby fussed and got up to help her a little bit. But it only seemed to get worse so then Erin joined in. And eventually Patty was helping her, too. The three women had to stand back and let Holtzmann figure it out however, because she was _wrapped up in there like a burrito_. Those were Abby's words.

Patty smiled at her and shook her head, "Holtzy, you know you hate the mall. We can hang when I come back."

"I do hate the mall but I don't hate you!" She was already maneuvering her way through the wires like some slightly gifted trapeze artist to get to Patty so they could leave GB Headquarters together.

"Are you sure?" Patty's tone was one of warning, more so for herself than anything.

"Are _you_ sure?" Holtzmann asked her in return and tossed her a flirtatious wink.

Laughter was really all Patty could give her as they both left the GB Headquarters.

"Try not to get too acquainted with Mr. Versace again!" Erin shouted at the women as they left. Patty did a very good job of ignoring that.

On the way to the mall, while Patty talked about her thesis, Holtzmann watched her very intently. She was trying very hard to listen but history had always been a boring subject and honestly, she never understood how people just sat and read all day but she was hopelessly in love and devoted to Patty so she of course, nodded her head at all the right parts.

Inside her mind though, the wheels were turning. She was cooking up this hyper-exciting fantasy in her head, where she and Patty both experienced their day at the mall together in a lovely montage that involved dancing by the water fountain, full on publicly choreographed moves, and a series them changing into different clothes all to the tune of Aretha Franklin's _Freeway of Love_.

Except that was not how it went at all.

Immediately when they arrived, a swarm of people asked for autographs and photos which Holtzmann and Patty gladly participated in. Sometimes though, the attention was much too stifling. Patty pulled her into three different shops. They hadn't eaten yet. And now she was listening to a song where a group of men sung about cake by the ocean while Patty changed from skirt to skirt.

Each time, Patty stepped out in a skirt that clung to her curves, Holtzmann perked up but truly, there was nothing thrilling about the mall. Crying children, impatient patrons, people bugging you on your day off, and the wait in general was enough to drive a woman crazy.

The fifth and decidedly _final_ time Patty stepped out in a red dress that stopped just above her knees, hitting every curvaceous area of her body. Holtzmann raised her eyebrows, jokingly fanned her vest, and topped it all off with a wolf whistle that would have made Tex Avery jealous.

Patty waved a hand with an "oh, you" expression and turned to go back in and change.

 _Oh you_ , indeed.

Meanwhile, the supervisor in this particular section had been giving Holtzmann the stink eye for far too long. What was suspicious about sitting on a bench, holding your girlfriend's purse and shopping bags while she changed?

Girlfriend as in girl that was also a friend, by the way. Not to mistake that with the other type of girlfriend. Which was the girlfriend that you accompanied while they went shopping even if you _didn't_ like it. Even if you purposely went to obscure thrift shops and consignment stores because you hated all the extra unwanted stares you got when you were in public.

Oh no, not that type of girlfriend.

Holtzmann eyed the changing rooms and her eyes narrowed. She stood up and put Patty's backpack purse over one shoulder, grabbed all the shopping bags and made a determined step to the changing rooms.

"Excuse me, miss, uh, mister, uh, is there something I can help you with?"

Holtzmann ignored the supervisor's ignorance and walked right into the changing rooms. She knew exactly where Patty was because in true Patty form, she was mumbling to herself in the stall farthest down the hall.

Holtzmann was still a polite person for what it was worth so she knocked on the door and stuck a hand in her pocket.

"I'm fine, thank you," Patty replied and then mumbled, "I wish this lady leave me the _fuck_ alone."

"Patty Cakes, it's me, your good ol' Holtzy."

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

She could hear hurried shuffling and suddenly, quite suddenly, her stomach began to jitter. What was she doing exactly? What were her actual plans?

The door cracked open and Patty's head stuck out.

"I'm almost done. I promise. I'm getting the dress and we are outta here, baby. Just gotta-"

"Okay, yup!" Holtzmann put the bags down by the door and gave the door a little push.

"I'm not-"

"Nope! Gotta talk to you now! Right now!"

She shoved until Patty had no choice but to let her in. Because she was going to climb under the door if she hadn't let her through.

Patty's voice grew hushed, "Holtzy, that lady out there already lookin at us like we're freaks. I don't want her comin in here and making matters worse."

Holtzmann laughed and closed the dressing room door behind her. Patty sighed and pulled the red dress back up, covering all the places Holtzmann had only dreamed about. Or imagined. Or used for inspiration on those particularly lonely nights.

"Okay," Holtzmann said, licking her lips like she was preparing herself for a big speech.

Then she grew silent.

Deathly silent.

Patty's brows furrowed and she watched her for a moment.

"Holtzy, are you okay?"

"I think I love you."

Patty narrowed her eyes and then she relaxed, looking at Holtzmann like she was the biggest time waster in the world.

"I know I love you."

Patty raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't like when you and I are not bickering on the second floor like we used to. I know you have school now and you're always super busy and I know that you say sometimes all the smoke from my experiments stinks up the place but you still stay up there despite that. Because you are all the things that are good in this world. You are unapologetically yourself and you have accepted me as your work-mate and friend despite whatever strange things I bring to the table. You go on walks with me. And get sandwiches. And when it's time for any of my interviews you always come and sit on the side to encourage me because you know I hate them. I have spent the entire day at this mall thinking how and when I would confess my love to you - like Darcy did to Elizabeth and yes, I read the book because you said it was good."

"And you hate reading."

"I hate reading," Holtzmann repeated.

And then she added with a smile, "But I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either," Patty replied.

Holtzmann feverishly nodded her head.

"Okay, good."

She put a hand on each side of Patty's face and stood on the tips of her toes, because well... and pressed her lips to Patty's. Her first thought was that Patty would push her away but the woman was relaxing into the kiss, her hands moving from the dress to wrap around Holtzmann's waist. Patty’s hands took handfuls of Holtzmann’s shirt and pulled her even closer.

But now that red dress was slipping and oh god, Holtzmann could not be held responsible for anything at this point.

When their kiss turned into something a little more and Holtzmann immediately learned that just because Patty was six foot tall and pretty goddamn tough, she was a kitten and was easily to command in this situation, she had pushed her against the mirror in the small changing room and her one of her hands had _somehow_ found a breast and cupped it, giving gentles squeezes that got all the right type of moans from Patty that she had only _dreamed_ about. But Patty was responding and she was enjoying it!

Unfortunately, they had to pull away and Patty was breathless looking down at her, shock on her face but also that very familiar expression of pleasure.

"Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this? Because I'm not -"

Holtzmann leaned in to kiss her again. Oh she was sure. And if Patty was going to bring up age, that was all relative. Her immediate thought was that they were adults and everyone died anyway but this wasn’t the moment for that conversation. Holtzmann was pretty fucking sure this was what she wanted. She wouldn't have gone to the stupid mall and dealt with the stupid attention and the stupid supervisor if she didn't.

Patty pushed her away again, Holtzmann released a little sound to show that she did not care about a supervisor hearing them moaning and thumping in a dressing room.

"Holtzy. Baby, I love you but I'm six foot tall and I am not as young as I used to be. We can't be doing this in here. Plus, I really wanna buy this dress."

She let out a little chuckle and Holtzmann did the same.

"Good because that dress looks _fantastic_ on you, Patricia. Tell you what, I'm going to head out before I get a boner in here and we need to eat."

Patty laughed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Everything. The answer to that is everything.”

Holtzmann turned to leave and then paused and tilted her head to this in genuine confusion, "Food, right?"

“Were you thinking about something else?” Patty’s reply was a dry, exasperated but slightly amused one.

"Maybe," Holtzmann gave her a two-finger salute, her eyes drifting to the bare bit of flesh on Patty's chest and back up to her face.

Actually, she was pretty hungry and she was going to need a power lunch at this point.

"Actually, no, we're going to eat." She laughed and Patty laughed, too. And for a while, both women were laughing so hard that tears had come from their eyes. A few more kisses and Holtzmann had pulled herself away from the dressing room. The moment she stepped out, the supervisor stood there with her arms folded.

Holtzmann tossed her wink as she walked past, literally leaving everything that she was supposed to be holding for Patty in the hallway abandoned.

But thankfully, no one had stolen it.

She caught sight of herself and saw Patty’s lipstick stained on her lips and decided that shopping malls were now on her list of favorite things.


End file.
